


《如果我爱你》之回到夏威夷

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《如果我爱你》之回到夏威夷

首尔下雪了。

窗外飘着洁白细小的雪花，视线所到之处尽是白茫茫的一片，就连窗沿上都结了一层晶莹剔透的冰花。

公寓里暖洋洋的，地暖也在持续供热，李赫宰坐在落地窗前抱着无精打采的李东海欣赏着窗外扬扬洒洒的汉江雪景。

李东海前两天生病了，在初雪降临的夜晚。

原本那晚他俩浓情蜜意地窝在沙发里，李赫宰枕在李东海大腿上边看电视边张嘴等待爱人投喂他洗好的小葡萄。电视里上演着李东海主演的都市言情剧，今晚的剧情正好播到男女主突破重重误会、踏过艰难险阻，终于互表心意，即将上演真爱之吻了。

李赫宰惊得连葡萄都不吃了，哆哆嗦嗦指着屏幕里不断放大的面孔——

“为什么要涂这么厚的口红？她是想毒死你吗！”

“为什么要亲这么长时间！这个镜头是一次过的吧！”

“她是不是伸舌头了？！宝贝我看见了！她占你便宜！”

李东海一开始还抱着钻研演技的态度认真揣摩自己在本部戏中的发挥，结果腿上的家伙一点也不老实，嘴巴叭叭的就没停过。

片头曲刚停就批评剧情拖沓，演到中间集中火力怒怼女主长相老气、人物性格不饱满，现在男女主终于应广大观众要求在一起了居然还抓着一个吻戏镜头不放？！

李赫宰依旧在哪气哼哼地说着——

“为什么不借位！宝贝你们剧组太不专业了！”

李东海忍住打他的冲动凉凉地开口：“可不是吗，哪有影帝先生经验丰富，不管是吻戏床戏都能快速高效的完成。”

“感情逼真到我每一次看都以为是假戏真做。”

李赫宰心惊肉跳瞬间想抽死自己，他暗骂自己脑袋坏了为什么要踩雷，李东海不会以为他在嘚瑟，故意炫耀自己多有经验吧？！

他从李东海腿上一骨碌爬起来，急急忙忙地解释：“没有没有！我是说那个女演员没经验拖累你……”

“当然，哪有你老练。”

“……呜哇——宝贝你别这样，你知道我不是那个意思！我也从来没假戏真做过呀！你信我你信我！”

说完，李赫宰就扑进李东海的怀里嘴巴往爱人跟前凑。

“其实我也不会啦，宝贝教教我好不好？”

李东海连讽刺他的机会都没有，李赫宰的舌头长驱直入在爱人湿滑的口腔里一阵翻-搅，很快就把人亲的脸色潮红连连低喘。

李赫宰被李东海软倒在怀里双眼迷茫的样子勾走魂魄，瞬间下腹一紧口干舌燥。

待李东海回过神，他已经被李赫宰摁在落地窗前。坚硬冰凉的触感把他刺激的一激灵，李赫宰的唇舌在他耳畔动情地游走，呼出的热气像火苗一样让他半边身子都酥麻起来。

他保持着脑里最后一丝理智试图出言抵抗：“嗯……不喜欢这里，站着好累……”

“我抱你。”

“不要……赫宰你先停下……我，我那里还在痛……”

“我这次轻点。”

眼下所有理由都用完了，李东海急得哼哼唧唧染上哭腔，就在他快要抵挡不住李赫宰的撩拨想转身回吻爱人时，眼睛一扫而过窗外的景象，惊得他瞬间清醒起来。

他惊喜叫道：“赫宰！下雪了！”

身后的人不满地拍了下他的屁股：“专心点，我在亲你呢。”

“真的下雪了你快看呀！”

“别想转移话……”

李赫宰说着下意识朝窗外看去，果然看见大片大片的雪花在漆黑的天空中飘飘荡荡倾洒下来。

就在他怔愣之时，李东海早已欢呼一声挣脱他的怀抱跑进了卧室。不过几秒钟，那人就手拎两件大衣再次出现在他眼前。

李东海一脸雀跃：“赫宰，我们去玩雪吧！”

裤链都解了你给我看这个？李赫宰箭在弦上哪里有玩雪的心情，他黑着脸对李东海招手：“过来。”

“不。”

“你现在过来一会儿我还能温柔点。”

“你现在跟我下楼晚上做两次。”

李赫宰被气笑了：“两次？两次你也说的出口？”

李东海抱紧大衣在玄关处红了脸——好像是哦，但凡他俩开始了哪一次少于两次……

他挣扎片刻，终是抵不过门外吸引他的景色，颤巍巍地伸出三根手指头：“那……那就三次不能再多了。”

说罢李东海可怜兮兮地对李赫宰嘟嘴乞求：“赫宰呀，这可是我俩在一起后的初雪，万一明早雪停了呢，那多可惜呀！”

“那个什么时候都能做，雪融化了可就没了。”

李赫宰在眼下一时爽和满足爱人玩雪的愿望后回来大战三回合中犹豫了两秒，最终认命地咬了咬牙顶着半硬的下身妥协了。

他回屋拿了一条围巾来到李东海身边，仔仔细细地给人围上后才开口，眼底燃着还未熄灭的火苗：“这是你说的，到时候你怎么求我都不会放过你了哦。”

李东海屁股一紧不禁打了个冷颤。

结果那晚李赫宰也未能如愿。

挂上相机出门后的李东海开心坏了，拉上李赫宰从小区一路跑到大马路上要给人照相，李赫宰凹造型的过程中还要担心他俩会不会被路人认出来，和兴高采烈蹲在地上的李东海那拖在地上的衣摆。

转眼，雪越下越大了。

“回家了。”李赫宰朝几步外的李东海伸手，回应他的是一颗迎面而来雪球和不加掩饰的笑声。他见爱人明显意犹未尽的小脸蛋在月光下白得近乎透明，只有鼻头红通通的十分惹人疼，忍不住催促着想早点把人领回家。

家里多舒服啊，为什么大晚上要出来吹冷风？

李东海对他的话充耳不闻，捧着心爱的相机若有所思地望着远方。

半晌，他兴冲冲地跑过来扯了扯李赫宰的衣角，抬手指向夜晚中雪雾朦胧的塔尖。

“赫宰！我们去南山塔吧！”

李赫宰一边觉得爱人兴致勃勃的样子可爱，一边沉下脸假装生气道：“不行，坐地起价是不是？”

李东海见他脸色转变却一点也不害怕，他十分无辜的点点头转身就要走：“不去算了，那我自己去。”

“哎哎哎。”李赫宰瞬间泄气抓紧了李东海，脸上写满了纵容和无奈：“你在这等着，我去开车。”

李东海笑眯眯地摇了摇头，牵过李赫宰微凉的手掌。

“开什么车呀。”

“我们坐地铁去。”

夜晚的地铁里人不算多，他俩面带口罩站在车厢角落里。李赫宰太久没有乘坐公共交通有些不适应，车厢里因空气不流通一股他说不上来的讨厌气味，磨到反光的扶手他更是碰都不想碰。

李东海看出他不悦却又强行忍耐的样子，抿嘴在心里偷笑。他双手插袋背靠隔板，对蹙眉的李赫宰敞开大衣。

“抱着我吧。”他小小声说道。

李赫宰微微一愣，他没想到李东海会在公众场合这么主动大胆。飞快地瞟了眼四周，车厢里大多是无精打采的乘客，无人将注意力放在他俩身上。李赫宰勾唇一笑，把头埋进爱人温热的颈侧，双臂伸进大衣环上李东海柔软的细腰。

两人在小角落里贴得严严实实，李赫宰整个人都要钻进李东海的衣服里，姿势要多亲密有多亲密。

“好香。”鼻息间尽是他熟悉的体香，李赫宰懒懒地闭上眼，撅起嘴巴在李东海敏感娇嫩的颈侧偷了个吻。

李东海被刺激的缩了缩脖子，努力抚平陡然加速的心跳，拢起大衣，将怀里的李赫宰裹得更紧。

从这个角度刚好能俯瞰整个首尔，夜幕下的首尔星星点点灯光璀璨，鹅毛大雪将整个城市都覆上一层银白，增添了几分纯洁浪漫的气息。

李赫宰站在塔下从后抱紧了李东海，两人冰凉的脸颊挨在一起，一时之间谁都没有说话，就这样静静地欣赏着雪夜下的首尔。

“想什么呢？”李赫宰在夜色中轻轻地问。

“我在想……”李东海顿了一下，此时脑里的想法让他有点羞于开口，他压低嗓音说道：“电视剧里说，一起看初雪的恋人会永远在一起。”

这也是我的本意，我不想错过眼前这洁白无瑕的美景，但我更想和最爱的人一同观赏。

初雪会转眼即逝，但我想我们的爱能长久保存。

爱人懵懂单纯的言论让李赫宰心里更软了，他好笑地亲了亲李东海泛红的耳垂：“电视剧都是骗人的。”

就在李东海觉得可惜之时，李赫宰话锋一转：“但我说的都是真的——”

“我说爱你就只爱你。”

“我说一辈子就是一辈子。”

李东海心脏猛缩睁大眼睛去看李赫宰，一扭头正好撞上对方温柔认真的双眼。

爱人火热又明亮的眼眸好似深不可测的汪洋，李东海在这一刻希望沉溺在这片海域里，永远不要上岸。

李赫宰不禁笑起来，他的宝贝是世界上独一无二的，也是最容易被感动的，眼看因为他两句真情实意的表白又眼角湿润，李赫宰调笑着去亲怀里人的嘴唇。

“所以说待会儿我绝不会心疼……”

“阿嚏！”

李东海没忍住，一个喷嚏打在李赫宰近在咫尺的脸上。李赫宰闭眼强迫自己深呼吸，不要跟没眼力见且不解风情的小家伙计较，只好脾气地伸手掐了掐李东海冰凉的脸蛋。

李东海抱歉地嘿嘿直笑，拿袖子给人擦了擦脸，带着讨好的意味糯糯地开口：“赫宰……我，我有点冷。”

“我不会感冒吧？”

“……”

“跟我回家！”

早已了解李东海身体状况的李赫宰在回家路上就内心隐约不安。一进电梯，他解开李东海围巾摸到一手湿漉漉的水珠时心里暗叫不好，李东海在马路牙子上疯跑时出了一背的汗，偏偏这人也不说，只顾着拍照丢雪球去了。

打开家门，热烘烘的暖风扑面而来，李东海忍不住哼哼一声瞬间头昏脑涨倒在沙发上了。

大战三回合的约定今晚是无法实现了，李赫宰把人剥干净拿热毛巾浑身上下擦拭一遍，饶是再心猿意马也不忍心对昏昏欲睡的李东海乱来，待他将人打理好抱进干爽的被窝，李东海蹭蹭枕头弓起身子一秒进入梦乡。

迷迷糊糊间他还口齿不清地呓语着：“……唔…先欠着好不好，下次我们再……”

李赫宰叹息着在他微烫的额头上亲了口，好气又心疼的喃喃道：“……我看你就是故意的。”

这场雪断断续续下了好多天，而李东海就跟以往一样病了好多天。

李赫宰拾起爱人胸前滑落的毛毯，跟人有一搭没一搭的聊天。

“嗓子还在难受吗？”

李东海摇摇头，发丝在李赫宰颈间扫来扫去蹭得人痒到了心里。

“想吃什么？中午给你做。”

那人认真的边想边念叨：“家里没有鸡蛋了，嗯……牛奶也快喝完了……还有那个布丁。”

“跟牛油果，”他说完又恹恹道：“可是外面好冷呀……我不想出门。”

正当李赫宰准备起身交代他在家好好待着自己去超市时，怀里的人突然坐直，眼睛亮晶晶的又有了新想法。

“赫宰！趁最近没有工作，我们去夏威夷吧！”

李赫宰对爱人跳脱的思维方式已经见怪不怪了，他飞快思考了下自己的行程——为了在家照顾李东海，近期能推的都已经推掉了，当时他还美曰其名的对昌洙说就当是给他放假了。

突然，他心中一动，想起不久前的事他觉得眼下就是在给他制造大好机会。几秒钟时间里，他的脑海就飞速闪过了无数个念头，李赫宰不动声色地点点头，对爱人的提议欣然接受。

“好啊，我去订机票。”

好的差不多了的李东海开心死了，收拾行李时跑来跑去恨不得把整个家都搬过去，连相机都要背最好最重最贵的。

李赫宰把李东海扔进行李箱的东西一样样重新丢出去，李东海也不傻，来回几次见不对劲便生起气来。

他叉腰怒视正要丢他相机的李赫宰，大声嚷嚷道：

“这不让那不让，我倒要看看你带了些什么！”

话音刚落，李赫宰来不及阻止，李东海就把他暗戳戳收拾好的行李箱掀开了。

“……”

屋里一时之间十分安静。

李东海看着五颜六色他熟到不能再熟的包装盒怒吼：“变态！你为什么要带这么多套套！”

被发现后毫无廉耻心的李赫宰坐在地板上一脸理所当然：“还能干嘛，当然是用呀。”

“我不知道这是用的吗？！”

“带上以防万一，如果去了买不到我的尺寸呢。”

李赫宰干脆爬起来凑到李东海身边给人解释。

“我还不是为了顾及你的感受。你看，这都是你平时最喜欢的。”

“冰火草莓味的，凸点螺纹的，极薄无感的和这个——新款夜光的。”

李赫宰说着说着离李东海越来越近，语气也越来越下流：

“宝贝，我好想试试这款夜光的……”

“一想到你骑在我胯上把我一寸寸吃进去……即使不开灯也能看见那根消失在你腿间……”

“怎么样，是不是很刺激？”

李东海两腿发软，光是听李赫宰这样形容他都觉得无比色情香艳，他暗骂自己的脸皮真是越来越厚了，一手推开李赫宰将要贴上来的嘴唇，义正词严道：

“……那，那也用不了这么多，你是走私犯吗！拿走拿走！”

李赫宰哼笑，深沉的眼神中意味更明显了。

“谁说用不了，我一次套两个。”

李东海满脸疑惑，下意识歪头问他：“为什么要戴两个？”

“因为……”李赫宰一步步靠近李东海，直到把人逼得无路可退跌坐在床上。

他双手撑在李东海两侧，身体悬在他的上方，居高临下的样子像是一头太久没有饱腹的饿狼，李东海甚至从他眼中看见了幽幽的绿光。

“因为戴两个减少快感呀，这样我就更不会射了。”

李东海被他饱含强烈欲望的深沉目光看得头皮发麻，他觉得自己像是落入陷阱的待宰羔羊。

而饿狼不等他挣扎又残忍开口，最后一句话轻得几乎成了气音：

“别忘了，你还欠我三次，我可得连本带利的讨回来。”

“这下你能不能受得住还是个问题呢。”

“我一定会把你操到合不拢腿，让你度过一个终身难忘的夏威夷之旅。”

李东海都要被吓傻了，他瞠目结舌了好半天说不出话，过了好几秒才结结巴巴地控诉李赫宰。

“你……你犯规，你借助道具满足自己的淫欲！”

“你这纯属是打击报复我！”

“哦？是吗。”李赫宰起身，好心似的反问他：

“宝贝不希望我用这么多吗？”

李东海不知他葫芦里卖的是什么药，眨巴着大眼谨慎地点了点头。

“那好吧。”李赫宰一副可惜的样子，边将一盒盒套套拿出来边叹气。

“看来我只能全部射在你的身体里了。”

他风轻云淡地说着，再转头时对李东海笑得灿烂明朗，纯良的像个不谙世事的孩子，根本不像是在说色情下流的话。

“这么多天，我要负责把宝贝喂饱呢。”

“不知道从夏威夷回来宝贝能不能给我怀上小东海？”

李东海听着这些不堪入耳的污言秽语，一时半会儿连反驳的话都说不出来。他坐在床尾难受的夹紧双腿，悲哀的发现自己下半身可耻的硬了。

他欲哭无泪地想：现在取消航班还来得及吗？

头顶是碧空万里的蓝天，浅绿色的海水像是块翡翠宝石，波光粼粼的海面折射出耀眼的光芒，海滩上是尽情享受热辣阳光的游客，他们漫步在海边，有的扛起冲浪板向海里跑去。海风拂过李东海的面颊带给他一丝凉意，他双手后撑扬起脖颈，惬意地闭上双眼。

他靠在阳伞下的躺椅上，面前是换上沙滩裤正在涂防晒霜的李赫宰。

李东海瞧人仔仔细细堪比开机拍广告的架势，忍不住笑着调侃：“矫情，男子汉才不怕太阳。”

李赫宰望天叹气：“唉，比不上宝贝天生丽质，我要是晒黑了跟你走一块该不般配了。”

“可是我比较喜欢古铜色皮肤诶，看上去更有男人味。”李东海一本正经地歪头胡说，“就像始源那种……”

“不准想，你不喜欢。”李赫宰停下动作一脸严肃，见李东海捂嘴偷笑明显逗他的样子，一边骂着“小坏蛋”一边跨坐在李东海面前，非要给人也涂上厚厚一层防晒。

“真的不跟我一起吗？我可以教你。”

闹了一会儿后李赫宰不开心地再次问道，他十分想跟爱人一起玩些水上项目，但怎么哄骗都没用，李东海从酒店出来就没做这打算，全身上下打扮得根本不像是来玩水的。

“不要，今天不想打湿。”

李赫宰纳闷：“你家不是木浦的吗？怎么不喜欢海？”

“我择海嘛，这儿的海跟我不亲。”

“……”

李东海笑得讨好又甜腻，扶起脖子上的相机很是开心。

“你去吧，我站岸上给你拍照。”

李赫宰抬手一翻脱掉上衣，管理得极好的身材尽显男性成熟之美，精壮的胸肌和张驰有力的手臂线条无不吸引着李东海的视线。他毫不自知的整理着裤带，半裸的样子自然又性感。

“咔擦”，李东海忍不住按下快门，这副姣好的身躯被记录在了相机里，配合背景的碧海蓝天，李赫宰的肉体显得更加养眼。

——影帝李赫宰海滩热辣写真。

不行，这张近距离的只能自己收藏。李东海在心里默念。

“……记得给我拍帅点。”李赫宰抱起冲浪板，走之前在李东海嘴巴上亲了一下。

李东海踩着细软的白沙走在沙滩上，用镜头扑捉与海浪融为一体正玩得不亦乐乎的李赫宰。那人赤裸的后背在阳光下白到反光，出色的运动神经与修长健硕的四肢使他停留在海面上毫不费力，他迎着海风傲然站立在浪板上，在海浪的推进中如鱼得水、穿梭自如。

李东海跟随海中跌宕起伏的身影跑来跑去，跑累了便端起西瓜汁躲在阳伞下小口喝起来。

他津津有味地看着海里的李赫宰，突然心里升起一股莫名的熟悉感。

好像眼前这一幕在哪出现过，可具体的他又说不上来，明明是第一次来到夏威夷，他与李赫宰在一起也不到一年时间，这种似曾相识的感觉从何而来呢？

是做梦吗？李东海疑惑，眼前闪过的破碎片段仿佛在提醒他下一秒即将出现的场景。

果然，玩尽兴了的李赫宰踏浪归来，滑落的水珠在沙滩上留下一小串浅坑，他冲到李东海面前丢下浪板，长臂一捞把人拉进怀里兴奋地转了个圈。

李东海有片刻的失神，双脚离地的瞬间，他甚至听到了那人铿锵有力的心跳声，海水从李赫宰发丝滴落的刹那被拉的很长，长到他都能看见水滴落下的轨迹最终“啪嗒”一声滴在他嘴角，冰凉的湿意将他拉回神，他就这样被湿透的爱人搂在怀里。

不等李赫宰开口，李东海呐呐地张了张嘴：“赫宰，我…我觉得这一幕好像发生过。”

“嗯？”李赫宰放下他，身上还在不断滴水，两眼亮晶晶的含笑看他。

“我们以前来过这里吗？”李东海摇摇头指了指一望无际的大海：“这个画面好熟悉……”

“我站在这里拍照，而你从水里向我跑来。”

“就像是…像是做梦一样。”

李赫宰听了哈哈大笑不以为然：“是不是你太爱我了，连做梦都是我？”

见李东海还懵懵的样子，他好笑地捏起爱人的下巴亲了一下。

“有人说这是前世留下的记忆哦。”

“真好，说明宝贝上辈子也跟我在一起。”

他笑得灿烂耀眼，眼底带着几分得意，李东海被他漆黑深邃的瞳孔吸引住，而这双眸子此时只倒影出自己一人的身影。

虽然知道是再动听不过的情话，李东海还是笑了，他穿过李赫宰的双臂将人环住，下巴磕在那人锁骨上笑说：“那真是再好不过了。”

“李赫宰先生，我现在提前预定你的下辈子还来得及吗？”

李东海回到酒店就嚷嚷身上黏糊想要洗澡，拒绝了李赫宰强烈要求一起洗的愿望后，等李赫宰洗完他才单独进了浴室。

他们订的房间很大，连浴室也豪华宽敞，李东海躺在盛满泡泡的圆形按摩浴缸里舒服得差点睡过去。

可他越洗越觉得不对劲，为了防止李赫宰突袭他还特地反锁了浴室门，而眼下却有股强烈的被窥视感。

他不安地左看右看，直到与透明玻璃外的镜头对上眼。

“啊！”他吓了一跳，随即恼羞成怒道：“李赫宰！”

他忽视了浴室里的那面透明玻璃，自己进来了多久李赫宰就蹲在外面美滋滋地录了多久。

隔音效果极好的浴室声音一点都传不出去，李赫宰盯着屏幕里头顶泡泡一脸羞愤的李东海，终于忍不住笑倒在地板上。

“哎别关……”下一秒玻璃就变成磨砂效果，李赫宰可惜地摇摇头，心里预想的画面没拍到，可转念一想又觉得爱人半遮半掩的样子也别有一番味道。

李东海从浴室出来就一头栽进大床里，经过热水浸泡他现在全身软绵绵的，没过多久就陷入熟睡。

待他醒来已是傍晚时分，刺眼的金光投进屋内，李东海下意识遮住双眼，窗外风平浪静的海面上倒映着火红的晚霞，整个海滩沐浴在静谧的黄昏下。

房间里静悄悄的没有一点儿动静，李东海疑惑地出声呼喊：“赫宰？”

没有回应，李东海揉揉眼睛下床寻找拖鞋，起身找遍了客厅和浴室都不见爱人身影，李赫宰的手机还放在床头，他转身瞟了一眼，不禁嘀咕人去哪了。

等了好一会儿也不见人回来，李东海想了想，穿上衣服出门寻找。

“赫宰？赫宰！”李东海走出酒店，沿着苍翠茂盛的椰树一路寻找，终于在遥远的海平面上看见一抹人影。

“赫宰！”他呼喊着快步上前，直到两人之间的距离越来越近，空空荡荡的沙滩上两道红色的痕迹令他停下脚步。

沙滩上用艳红的玫瑰花瓣铺出了一条路，花瓣两边摆满了一枚枚燃烧着的红色蜡烛，点点星火在即将昏暗下来的黄昏海岸上随着海风摇曳着，这条不长不短的距离终点是正专注望向自己的李赫宰。

眼前的场景使李东海心跳不止，他下意识明白李赫宰即将要做什么，他平复着内心的躁动目光闪烁地穿过一盏盏灯火朝李赫宰走去。

“赫宰……”距离近了，他忍不住开口。

“停！”李赫宰抬手，示意李东海站住别动，两人保持着几步距离，李东海看见花路尽头是被蜡烛摆成的巨大爱心，而李赫宰就站在爱心中央。

李赫宰看上去有些紧张，他手掌握拳抵在嘴边轻咳了两声，难得局促不安的样子让李东海觉得有趣极了，隔了一段距离李东海都看见了那人明显红到快要滴血的耳垂。

“什么呀，你该不会……是要跟我求婚吧？”他假装皱眉打趣道。

李赫宰闻言一副明显受惊的样子，排练了一下午的台词瞬间全忘了，他僵在原地有些惊慌无措：“宝贝你……你怎么知道？”

李东海“噗”的一声笑出来，他笑得大声又爽朗，尖尖的小虎牙在柔和的烛光下若隐若现。

“求婚最起码要穿西装打领带呀，你也太不走心了吧。”

李东海对即将要发生的事心动不已，却忍不住故意逗弄李赫宰，那人听到这话有些窘迫，低头看了眼自己的衬衣花裤衩，绯红蔓延到了脖颈，他的嘴巴动了两下，最后磨磨蹭蹭地从身后拿出两样东西。

“我没带西装皮鞋，但我准备了玫瑰和头纱。”

说着，李赫宰自己将镶嵌鲜花和水晶的洁白头纱披在头上，忐忑地捧起那束娇美艳丽的玫瑰花朝向李东海，声音略微有些颤抖，他说：

“东海，娶我回家吧。”

他也不明白自己为什么如此紧张，可能是上次在大庭广众下的仓促求婚失败了，李东海把他精心准备的钻戒随手一扔再没想起来过，还是他趴在地板上从沙发缝里把戒指捡起来小心收回绒布盒。

在他看来，这次夏威夷之行是再次求婚的最好时机，他利用仅有的道具布置了这个看似俗套的场景，一颗心悬了一下午，也不知道李东海喜不喜欢。

他在心里暗自祈祷，神啊，请让李东海接受他的爱吧，再被拒绝……

那他也只能重振旗鼓再接再厉了。

夕阳已缓缓落下，只有一线稀薄的橙色光晕还停留在海面上，天边的火烧云奔涌浮动着，晚霞的最后一丝余辉将李赫宰纯白典雅的头纱都染成了火红色，天空与海洋连为一体，只有身后不知疲倦的浪花拍上沙滩的哗哗声响。

天地之间仿佛被按了静音键，偌大的海滩只有他们俩，李东海被爱人身披晚霞手捧鲜花的场景所震撼，胸口不听话的心跳快得就要突破胸膛，半晌，他感觉脸颊微凉，有液体从眼角滑落至下巴，他听见自己脱口而出的轻声回答：

“好。”

只要是你，我的所有答案只有一个。

几步外的李赫宰也不可抑制地酸涩了眼眶，他想捂住双眼却又觉得有点丢人，扭捏了半秒后他开口催促：“那你还在等什么？”

“神父说可以亲吻你的新娘了。”

李东海破涕为笑，几步助跑跃进了他强壮“新娘”的怀抱里，李赫宰欢呼一声大笑着将人托起在原地转了好几个圈，此时他的脑海里闪过一句曾经的他无比唾弃的台词：

拥抱你就像拥有了全世界。

原来书中写的都是真的，而他终于遇见了可以将所有情话都心甘情愿献出的对象。

李赫宰把人放下，两人近到连呼吸都是对方吐出的热气。

“既然如此，以后你来养家。”

“我很难伺候的，你可要努力啦。”

他笑道，李东海真心地把这些话听了进去，他认真地点点头，出言保证：“我一定会好好赚钱，什么都给你买最好的。”

李赫宰被爱人坚定的眼神逗乐了，他揉揉李东海的脑袋，满足地叹息。

“真羡慕李东海啊，能讨到影帝做老婆。”

李东海搂紧得意忘形的李赫宰，把头埋在那人胸膛笑得后背打颤。

“我也羡慕李赫宰呀，恭喜你求婚成功。”

两人在走廊上便急不可耐地激吻起来，李东海摸索着掏出房卡，主动将李赫宰压在玄关的墙壁上，李赫宰护住李东海踉跄的身体，伸出腿将房门勾上。

“还记得来之前我说过什么吗？”撕扯彼此上衣时，李赫宰双眼猩红的问。

李东海不满于爱人还能空闲下来的嘴巴，他急切地再次贴上去，唇舌纠缠间喃喃道：

“奉陪到底。”

……

露台自带一个小型游泳池，李东海背靠泳池边的玻璃窗上，嗓子里不受控地溢出阵阵黏腻的呻吟。

李赫宰跪在他身前将他一条腿扛在肩上，嘴巴含住他的分身动情吞吐着，他从下往上去观察爱人在他深喉时发生的身体变化，李东海脸上迷离恍惚的每一帧表情无不让他着迷。

他灵巧湿滑的舌头在顶端舔舐逗弄着，在察觉李东海骤然绷紧的腿根时，他更加集中于那处，右手握住沾满口水的柱身快速撸动起来。

李东海情不自禁挺起下身，来临前一刻用残存的的理智推拒着李赫宰依然埋在他腿间的脑袋。

“别……”

李赫宰充耳不闻没有一点要躲开的意思，下一秒李东海便悉数喷射在他嘴里。

有些溅在了李赫宰的下巴上，那人起身的同时将没完全包住的白浊刮回嘴里一并咽下。他意犹未尽地舔舔下唇，觉得自己更饿了。

他挺进李东海体内时，李东海窒息般双眼失神望着夜空大口呼吸，他被李赫宰强硬地压在玻璃上，主动翘起屁股去承受那人强势凶猛的撞击。

李赫宰对他体内的敏感点了如指掌，次次碾过那个令李东海惊叫连连、两腿酸软的软肉，他的口水不受控制地沿着嘴角留下，毫不收敛的呻吟声在异国的夜晚里渺渺回荡。

“来点刺激的好不好？”

李东海不确定自己听到了什么，他沉浸在李赫宰带给他的美妙快感中无法自拔，他胡乱点头，就在他即将站不住的时候，李赫宰将他双腿挂在自己腰上，搂紧他的腰几步跳入了泳池。

“啊——”李东海惊呼，霎时清醒了一半，他双手紧紧搂住李赫宰的脖子，两腿夹紧那人精瘦的腰，两人交合的部位咬得死紧。

“嘶……”李赫宰被李东海瞬间收缩的后穴夹得差点泄出来，他在水中掐了一把李东海光滑的屁股蛋，沉声开口：“放松点宝贝，夹这么紧我怎么动。”

李东海摇晃起屁股，嘴唇自动寻上李赫宰，与爱人唇瓣厮磨交换津液简直是世界上最令人心动、幸福的事。

“给我……全部给我。”他呢喃着求李赫宰快点再快点，断断续续的低哑诱惑简直要把李赫宰逼疯，李东海太美太诱人，他内心深处忍不住升起一股想要把人狠狠弄坏的变态欲望。

不大不小的泳池瞬间化为欲望之海，海面由原本的风平浪静逐渐变为狂风暴雨，一直之间惊涛骇浪，池壁边的水翻滚着涌出泳池。李赫宰太过凶狠，李东海渐渐承受不住发出喘息求饶声，他被李赫宰一次又一次的抛上高空，冰凉的池水灌进他的肠内，他不受控地不断缩紧后穴，换来的是李赫宰更加疯狂的顶弄。

他们从室外做回室内，李赫宰跟上了发条一样不知疲倦，他在李东海全身上下游走着，连他的手腕脚尖都要亲吻吸吮，留下属于自己的记号。整间屋子到处都是他俩欢爱的痕迹，他发狠地在李东海身体里不断讨要，逼得爱人崩溃尖叫时在他体内不留情地射出一次又一次。

这场性爱持续了好久，最后李东海哭肿了眼小腹微鼓半昏过去，李赫宰才平静下来将意识模糊的人抱进浴室清洗。

李东海半夜醒来，浑身上下酸软无力，他嘤咛一声下意识去摸身旁的李赫宰，却再次摸了空。

他挣扎起身，拾起一旁的浴袍给自己披上，声音也有气无力，走出客厅才瞟见独自坐在露台，与黑夜融为一体的李赫宰。

“赫宰。”他拉开玻璃门踏出房间，来到李赫宰身边贴着他坐下。

“怎么起来了？”李赫宰惊讶，摸了摸李东海的额头确认温度：“累不累？咱们进去吧？”

李东海摇摇头：“怎么坐在外面？”

“睡不着。”李赫宰揽过李东海的肩膀，低下头沉思了一会儿开口。

“我太高兴了，宝贝。”

“我不敢想象……自己也能拥有要携手一生的伴侣。”

“这个认知让我无法入睡。”

静谧的夜晚里，天边是璀璨的星河与隐约的海浪声，时不时有温暖的海风拂过，扬起他俩额前的发丝。

李赫宰的声音在黑暗中缓缓响起，嗓音温柔又低沉。

“其实我以前从来没有想要和谁相伴一生的念头。”

“二十出头我就拥有了太多人一辈子无法得到的名声和金钱……我的确不懂事，成名后的很长一段时间沉浸在纸醉金迷的日子里，整日进出酒吧夜店……那个时候不觉得，现在想起来真是劣迹斑斑。”

“可是清醒时我却觉得无比空虚寂寞，没有人真的关心我，没有人了解我真正的喜好，所有人都想从我身上扒层皮吸口血，好像跟我在一起只是为了利益。”

“我当时想，或许不应该对爱情抱有幻想了。”

“可是上帝真的偏爱我，让我遇见你。”

李东海捕捉到李赫宰的嗓音有一丝颤抖，他抱紧李赫宰，让那人的脑袋斜靠在自己的肩膀上。

李赫宰吸吸鼻子，假装哽咽的不是自己继续说着。

“我太幸运，这么轻易就得到了你的爱……你连灵魂都是干净纯洁的，纯洁到让我不安。”

“一直以来，你带给我的都是美好和温暖，我贪恋这种感觉没办法不被你吸引。”

“我有时在想，你喜欢的会不会是荧幕里那个完美的我？真实的我其实没什么优点……我性格急躁，固执又偏激，黑历史数也数不完，还挑食赖床……”

“但你眼里的爱意从来没有减少，我常常感到内疚，觉得自己配不上你……”

“你要是哪天累了倦了失望了怎么办，你不能让我尝过被爱的滋味有多好以后离开我啊……”

“我真的好喜欢你宝贝……好喜欢好喜欢……跟你在一起的每一天都好短暂，我知道自己黏人，可就是放不下你……”

“你知道我今天有多高兴吗？你答应的时候我都哭了。”

“我已经太久没有掉眼泪了。”

李赫宰断断续续说了好多好多，这是他第一次把内心刨开展现给李东海看，关于他的喜欢，关于他的不安。

李东海安静倾听着，他感觉肩膀微湿，意识到什么后他忍不住轻声问：

“赫宰，你现在也……哭了吗？”

“我才没有。”李赫宰低低闷闷的声音从颈间传来，夹带着一丝不易察觉的委屈，他把头埋在李东海肩上，大型犬一样左右蹭了蹭。

李东海微叹一声，理理爱人的凌乱的刘海轻声道。

“我不喜欢你这样贬低自己，你这样说就是在否定我的眼光。”

“我所看到的是年纪轻轻奋斗在演艺圈的李赫宰，刚出道住过地下室、拍戏从不用替身的李赫宰。”

“是知道感恩每年捐赠学校的李赫宰，是宠爱粉丝会替  
粉丝挡开骚扰的李赫宰。”

“可能这个不完美的李赫宰年少轻狂做过轻率的事情，但我还是好爱他。”

李东海侧头吻过爱人的脸蛋，直视着他通红的眼眶柔声说着。

“他还会为我洗袜子叠衣服，即使不喜欢的事也会陪我去做，明明有洁癖却只对我一人不好使……你说，这么好的李赫宰我怎么会不要他呢。”

“这世上再也找不到让我如此心动的人了。”

“我觉得呀，我俩般配到连灵魂都百分之百契合。

肩上的脑袋动了动，默默听着的人追加一句：“身体也是百分之百契合。”

李东海好笑地打了一下他，那人也低低的笑起来。

“我给妈妈打过电话了，她很开心我遇到想一心一意对待的人，说让我有空带你回去。”

提到父母李东海有点拘谨，他小心地问：“阿姨还说了什么吗？”

“别紧张。”李赫宰捏捏李东海的手指安慰他：“她很喜欢你，说你面善有福相，还说让我不要欺负你。”

李东海这才放下心来，爱人母亲的认可让他十分感动。

“那你呢？你什么时候领我回木浦啊？”李赫宰期待的问，却又突然有些担心：“你妈妈经常看新闻吗……会不会不喜欢我啊。”

“不会，我喜欢的人她一定无条件喜欢的。”

“而且你长得帅又会说话……你会打花牌吗？会的话我妈妈肯定更喜欢了。”

李赫宰认真点头说自己花牌打得可好了，并承诺要从夏威夷给东海妈妈带礼物回去。

那晚，他们在黑暗中依偎着聊了好久，从年幼时的橘子汽水聊到长大后的青春期趣事。李赫宰说自己从小就特别招女孩子喜欢，李东海说大学时为了参加李赫宰的见面会特意去打工结果没抢到门票。

直到远处的海平线泛起微微亮光，李赫宰轻靠在李东海的肩膀上沉沉睡去。李东海仔细描绘着李赫宰温顺柔和的睡颜，喃喃自语：

“新婚快乐，亲爱的。”

接下来的几天他们过得无比潇洒快乐。

李赫宰为带李东海兜风专门租了辆敞篷跑车，两人在靠海的公路上一路飞驰开怀大笑，相互对视时给予彼此一个甜蜜的亲吻——虽然后来下雨了，李赫宰还车的时候赔了好多钱。

他们在摩洛奇尼手拉手浮潜，阳光下的海水透明纯净，水下的珊瑚礁绚丽夺目色彩斑斓，热带鱼群围绕在他们周围，李东海用水下相机记录下了这绚烂时刻——如果他没有一脚踹在李赫宰脸上可能这次潜水体验会更完美。

他们计划好了去毛伊岛看日出，两人从前一晚就无比兴奋，李东海甚至准备了三脚架，说要拍下两人看日出的拥吻照片回去挂在墙上——结果李赫宰开出酒店就迷路了，两人慌慌张张前往公园山顶的路上太阳已经升起，遗憾的二人只好下车在半山腰目睹了日出的全过程。

回国前一晚，李赫宰躺在床上问李东海觉得这几天里最浪漫的事是什么。

李东海想了想，觉得除开那些小插曲，其他的都挺浪漫。

“嗯……我最喜欢你跟我求婚那天。”夕阳西下一片火红之中，李赫宰手捧鲜花站在壮阔的晚霞里的样子是他这辈子都不会忘记的画面。

李赫宰对他的回答满意极了，宠溺的捏捏爱人的鼻头。

“其实我都很喜欢，跟你在一起做什么都很新鲜。”

“哦，唯一不喜欢的就是那个新款套套。”

李东海想起什么似的，突然表情愤愤忍不住吐槽：

“使用感极差，不香还容易破，一关灯跟个棍子一样杵在那……”

李赫宰笑得快要抽过去，他把撅嘴生气的的李东海搂在怀里亲得上气不接下气，然后直接把那盒夜光型的扔进了垃圾桶。

睡着前两人手拉手约定，以后每年都要出来旅游，然后把来自世界各地的旅游照挂满整个客厅。

生活回到正轨，两人忙碌于出席年末的各项典礼晚会，碰巧参加同一场盛典时，他们会相隔几排偷偷发消息，行程原因不能回家也会按时互报行踪，空闲下来两人便约会看电影或戴上口罩帽子逛超级市场。

他们跟所有普通恋人一样，日子过得井井有条，一切都还是原来的样子。

一大早，李赫宰艰难地从被子里爬起来，以前他觉得自己已经赖床到无可救药了，没想到自己爱人比他还能睡，每天为了喊李东海起床都要重复一遍花言巧语加威逼利诱。

李东海跟没骨头似的被李赫宰从被子里拖出来，他眼睛都睁不开软软的朝爱人抬起双手。

心领神会的李赫宰含着牙刷抱小孩一样把李东海抱起走进浴室，将沉沉欲睡的人放在宽敞的洗脸台上，好脾气地给人挤好牙膏再塞进嘴里。

薄荷味的牙膏让李东海清醒过来，他哈欠连连有一搭没一搭的跟人讲话。

“什么时候走？下午吗？”

“嗯，吃完午饭昌洙来接我。”

李东海歪头想了想，两条小腿在洗漱台外晃来晃去。

“我月底有空哦，去釜山看你好不好？”

“嗯？”李赫宰涂上剃须沫，正专注的给自己刮胡子。

“我说！”李东海揪起那人耳朵，嘴里含着牙膏沫含糊不清地大吼：“我月底去剧组看你！不要就算了！”

“要要要！刚才没听清嘛。”李赫宰连忙哄人：“釜山好多好吃的，我知道有一家牛肉汤饭特别好吃，还有酱蟹，你来了我们一起去。”

李东海这才满意，他有点期待自己去给李赫宰探班的场景，眼珠一转他又调皮道。

“釜山好啊，海鲜很便宜，我多给你买些生蚝。”

李赫宰不解，他记得李东海知道他不喜海鲜的。

李东海坐在那嬉皮笑脸：“生蚝很补的，这段时间小赫不是很辛苦吗？”

他边说边对李赫宰挤眉弄眼，末了还拍拍李赫宰的裤裆，惊得李赫宰手中的刮胡刀都掉在地上。

李东海大笑两声抹了把脸走出浴室，调戏李赫宰真是太好玩了。

“不是……宝贝你……”李赫宰顿时茫然无措手忙脚乱，不知该先洗脸还是先捡刮刀，然后他一跺脚顶着满嘴泡沫冲出来大声质问李东海。

“宝贝你……你这都是跟谁学的！”

“我……小赫他精力旺盛的很！根本不用吃这些东西！”

李赫宰简直惊呆了——什么时候李东海都会对他开黄色玩笑了！完了！他的宝贝变成一个小流氓了！

说着他就要逮人，李东海嫌弃他满脸泡沫东藏西躲，最后还是被人扑了个满怀，在那人作势要亲他时大声呼救连忙讨饶：“是希澈哥啦！他跟我说你肯定顶不住让我给你补补！”

李赫宰咬牙切齿，金希澈这个家伙……必须要把李东海跟那人隔绝开！

这简直是在质疑他身为男人的基本尊严！

“我看你是翅膀硬了想飞了。”李赫宰狠狠磨牙，心想不给李东海留点教训他离开的这段日子这人岂不是要翻天？

李东海察觉到危险已经晚了，他惊恐地推拒着李赫宰不断放大的脸，闭眼惊叫道——

“你不要过来啊啊啊啊啊！”

屋内又是一阵鸡飞狗跳，果然影帝家的清晨也充满了活力呢。


End file.
